Musical Drabbles
by RavenSara84
Summary: 4 Short drabbles with England/Russia pairings.


A couple of short drabbles, with the ideas from the songs.

California King Bed – Rihanna

He woke up alone, as usual. Really he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was so used to him being close.

There was such a distance between them, it didn't seem like it on a map, but it was. He could look into those violet eyes and feel no fear; he used to be, but now? Now he knew better, now he knew that Ivan wouldn't fight him, unless he _had too._

Right now he wanted Ivan to be with him, in his bed, just for the company, nothing more. He had moments when he wanted to just give up on their relationship, but then Ivan would do something that he didn't expect, something that made him keep the relationship alive regardless of how much America and France would pester him to break it off.

He refused, he would keep on refusing, and he _loved_ Ivan. Nothing, no one, no human nor nation would make him stop loving him.

XXX

Sharp Knife – Third Eye Blind

Ivan always played with his knife, he no longer played Russian roulette, it wasn't as fun as it used to be. He blamed England; he gave his life some meaning, some… Depth. Hope that was what he had been missing before. He had stopped truly hoping for anything good to happen to him.

Now he was playing with this knife, a blade that could end a life and he heard Arthur saying in his mind 'careful you could hurt someone'.

The blonde man should have infuriated him, what with him having raised America, but instead… Somehow that nation made him become normal, just like the other nations. Although if he was left alone for too long he would return to his old ways, but it didn't matter, because Arthur would come back and somehow he managed to make everything better!

Russia was a sharp knife, but England used him correctly, he couldn't hurt anyone with Britain around.

XXX

Zombie – The Cranberries

Another war had begun, the bombs were falling and many of the nations didn't know what to do. This new war was completely different to the one of old, this war was based around jealousy, not due to being evil or killing your own people, but pure jealousy.

Arthur Kirkland, Britain, was in a relationship with Ivan, Russia, and America didn't approve of this relationship; to such an extent that he started off threatening Ivan at every UN meeting and G8 conference. The threats did nothing; after all it was Russia he was dealing with. Then he began to badger Arthur instead, although that too did nothing so instead the young country decided to do what he thought was right – plant a bomb in Britain's biggest city and get the blame pinned on Russia.

America wasn't a smart nation, the MI5 figured out who was behind the bombing and the revelation was startling, as well as extremely upsetting the Britain, who called for war against his former charge.

He sighed, this was war and he _had _to fight, he _needed_ to fight for his lover, Arthur. To prove to America, and the other nations who sided with him, that the two of them were together and no amount of battles or bombing would part them.

_I hope nothing will separate us_. He thought as he put his long scarf on and left to meet up with the War Cabinet.

XXX

Hear Me Now – Secondhand Serenade

He loved him so much; he left everything he had to join him, not to become one with him, but to be his equal.

Instead he fell into a trap, captured, although not tortured; he waited for his lover to find him, while his capture taunted him for being so stupid, for fighting him, for trying to make himself out to be innocent.

'I know I am not innocent! But I don't fear you!'

Ivan searched as far as he could, not knowing why he cared so deeply for this other nation, but he was a slave to his emotions, thanks to Arthur, but he didn't regret it, instead he kept fighting anyone who tried to stop him, to find his lover and free him from that madman, France.

Arthur was curled up, he was fed up of sleeping, and he felt like he had been here for so long and all he wanted was to feel… to feel alive!

He heard the door slam open and looked up to see France in a bloody heap and Ivan standing in front of him. Neither spoke, instead the two embrace, ignoring the on looker's, Germany and Canada.


End file.
